Some computers are used to perform complex math functions, such as cubed root and hyperbolic trigonometric functions. These complex math functions require many cycles to complete, which is time consuming and uses a lot of energy. The long time required to calculate complex functions creates a problem when the computer needs to calculate many complex functions in a short period. For example, if the computer is used to guide an aircraft, the computer may need to calculate pitch, yaw, and roll from a plurality of sensors using complex functions.
The high energy demand required to calculate complex functions becomes an issue with computers that are operating from limited power supplies, such as batteries. The calculation of the complex functions requires many cycles, which draws heavily on the batteries. In addition, the high energy demand creates heat, which may interfere with the operation of the computer.